


Come To Dance Under Sparkling Lights

by cpt_winniethepooh



Series: Taylor Swift Songfics 'Verse [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Christmas Fluff, Christmas tree farm, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Snowball Fight, Song: Christmas Tree Farm (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gratituous references of christmas songs, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_winniethepooh/pseuds/cpt_winniethepooh
Summary: The Avengers go out to get a Christmas tree. Steve and Bucky are ridiculously in love.That's it, that's the fic.A Happy Steve Bingo fill for the prompt 'sharing a scarf'; a Bucky Barnes Bingo fill for the prompt 'holiday fic' and a Stucky Bingo fill for the prompt 'Christmas'.Can be read as a standalone, but is actually part of my Taylor Swift Songfic series and contains SPOILERS for my currently unfinished Lover fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Taylor Swift Songfics 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322519
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Happy Steve Bingo 2019, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Come To Dance Under Sparkling Lights

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED FOR LOVER! 
> 
> Lover, the continuation of Reputation is at around 70K and is being edited, but the Christmas mood struck me so I wrote this for Taylor Swift's Christmas Tree Farm ^^ But then why don't I wait until Lover is edited and uploaded, you ask? Well, 2020 is not the year I can deal with delayed gratification, even though this ficlet 'spoils' the 2.5 things that happen in Lover plot-wise XD 
> 
> If you're not interested in reading the series all you need to know is that Bucky is the Winter Soldier, Steve is Captain America, but they aren't childhood best friends. 
> 
> Written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 'holiday fic', the Stucky Bingo free square for which I chose 'christmas', and last year's Happy Steve Bingo's 'sharing a scarf' prompts. (What can I say, fall is just not the same without Happy Steve Bingo.)

_Sweet dreams of holly and ribbon_

_Mistakes are forgiven_

_And everything is icy and blue_

Some rendition of a Christmas song was blasting from the speakers at the cabin, making Steve glare at it – in Bucky’s opinion – adorably.

"You know, when woke up in the 21st century, I never thought that it would be the music that endured from my time."

"Really?" Bucky asked. "What songs are from your time?"

"Most of them," Steve said. He was wearing the creme-colored knitted sweater under his wool coat that Bucky loved so much, looking like he stepped straight out of a commercial with the Winter Wonderland behind him. "I remember hearing _Jingle Bell_ s and _Santa Claus is coming to Town_."

"Wow, you're old," Sam said. He buried himself in a puffy jacket, making him look like a marshmallow on two sticks, but Bucky kept that thought to himself.

"Yeah, I never understood the nostalgia of Christmas music," Steve said.

"Nor have I," Bucky said. He stepped closer, and Steve leaned towards him instinctively. Bucky kissed his temple, then buried his nose in the blue scarf that he’d wrapped around his neck four times. Steve looked at him with those baby blues in a way that would have melted the coldest snow, let alone Bucky’s heart. "But I appreciate it now."

"You two are the worst," Sam muttered without heat.

There was one week left until Christmas, and Upstate New York dressed for the occasion: all around them snow was falling in light, small flakes, piling on the ground unevenly. The area around the cabin was swiped, and the pathways remained dark from footsteps, but further away, between the pines, it reached from between ankle- to knee-height.

The trees ranged from small, thin saplings to ones that grew taller than the cabin, and even in their undecorated state radiated Christmas. The cabin itself tried to make up for their bareness, probably, and Bucky had to wonder how its walls weren’t caving from the weight of the fairy lights and holly branches hung up everywhere.

Bucky made a mental note to draw Steve under a mistletoe later: for one thing, he wanted to annoy Sam, and for another, kissing his husband just never got old.

"We created a monster," Sharon agreed. She dressed for the occasion in a Santa-hat and mittens, which were admittedly the most impractical pieces of clothing Bucky had ever seen her in. But she held onto Nat's hand carelessly, who gave no sign that winter could ever bother her.

"How are you not freezing?" Sam asked, also noticing her thin leather jacket.

Nat opened her mouth, but Bucky interrupted her. "If you say the cold never bothered you, I swear–"

"It really doesn't bother me," she said with a sweet smile, fully aware that she had already done the damage, because the music was now stuck on a loop in their heads.

And to match it, with perfect timing, the music of the speakers also began to blast the soundtrack of _Frozen_.

They turned around, and indeed, Tony has appeared, with baby Morgan strapped to his chest and himself wearing lit-up antlers. Pepper was at least dressed in sensible low heel boots next to him, her cheeks red from the cold and the walk from the parking lot a few hundred feet down from the cabin.

"Nice antlers," Sharon grinned.

"He just still wants to be taller than Pepper," Bucky said.

"If I didn't carry a child, you would all suffer the consequences in the form of snowballs," Tony said. "Just so you know."

"Oh, we know," Sam said.

Wanda and Vision rounded the corner of the cabin; they had been the first to arrive, Vision in a hideous sweater, Wanda in her usual short skirts, using her powers to keep herself warm. A nifty trick, Bucky had to give her that.

"Oh, won't she get a cold?" Wanda asked Tony while making a sparkly movement towards Morgan.

"Nope, the carrier is heated," Tony said proudly. "Expect the finished version to hit the market around New Year's."

"What powers it if not the arc reactor?" Sam asked.

"A new type of solar-rechargeable batteries that nobody yet knows about," Tony said. He checked on Morgan, but she appeared to be sound asleep, like most of the times Bucky had met her before. "Right. Where are the others?"

It turned out that Clint got lost on the way, so they waited for him and Bruce, who looked ready to climb a mountain with the amount of food and supplies he brought in his backpack.

"I didn't know how long it would take!" he insisted and offered warm tea from his thermos.

Clint had Lucky the dog trotting by his side and trying to eat the snowflakes, effectively stealing the spotlight from the rest of the group.

The owner came out of the cabin a few moments later, and at least she must have known to expect Tony, because she made no fuss about the Avengers being there.

"I suppose I can trust you with the axes," she said. "Please don't cut each other down, I don't have the money for a lawsuit."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everybody leaves with all their limbs attached," Pepper said, and since nobody would want to cross her, that was settled.

"Good, thank you," the owner said. "The farm is closed for the public today, so you can take as long as you'd like."

Nat and Sharon grabbed an axe each. Bucky himself was happy to have his hands full of Steve.

"Thanks," Tony said, and used a Stark phone to skip to the next song, a cover of _All I Want For Christmas_.

"Isn't the music a bit too much?" Sam asked.

"No!" Tony said firmly. "It helps with the atmosphere."

"Tony, we're on a Christmas tree farm, the Christmas tree farm helps with the atmosphere," Clint said.

"Listen, this is important, this is my daughter's – our daughter's – first Christmas!"

"You know she won't remember any of this, right?" Bruce asked.

"Let him have it," Bucky said, when Tony's pouting became too much to bear.

They were still only a few steps away from the cabin when a familiar blast broke the rhythm of the chorus. Steve looked up just in time to see Rhodey ascend from the sky and land right next to them, making Lucky bark once as the repulsors stirred up a tornado of snowflakes.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

The suit folded up into a neat suitcase, leaving Rhodey in a sweater that could match Clint's in ugliness. Even the children of the owner came out to see _this_ commotion, plastering their faces to the glass of the cabin's door, and Rhodey waved at them.

"You made it!" Pepper exclaimed and hugged him.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it," Rhodey said. "So, where are we going?"

It turned out there was really no direction to take. Pine trees were planted every few feet, in what seemed to be acres all around, so their group paired into twos and threes, and began wandering in the forest.

The variation was as wide as one could imagine, not just in height, but width and color and needle thickness as well. Just like with everything else regarding Christmas, there was a _lot_ , and Bucky’s head was spinning despite him not even having to chose.

Tony and Rhodey were taking pictures of everything at the front: of the trees, Morgan, the snowy sky, Morgan, Pepper, Morgan, and each other. The music faded into a low rhythmic sound, and everybody laughed when Rhodey tripped over a branch and fell head-first into a pile of snow.

"Less photos, more looking," Nat advised as she stepped over him.

"But if you have a video of him falling over, don't be afraid to share it," Sharon told Tony.

Tony was obviously looking for something bigger than himself, based on where he kept his eyesight (when he wasn't checking on Morgan every three seconds). "Over there," he said and pointed at what must have been one of the tallest treed on the farm.

"No," Pepper said promptly.

"But Pep–"

"No," she repeated. "We aren't repeating the bunny incident. Eight feet tops."

"That would even fit into our house," Bucky said in a low voice to Steve, who raised his eyebrows.

"You'd want one?"

"Not necessarily, just saying," Bucky said. "I like this place."

They had a fake tree to help the environment, not that they would set it up this year. Amanda was good with the tree, probably because she'd seen one too many times for it to be exciting, but Alpine hunted everything that moved or sparkled – including sometimes the light that reflected from Bucky's arm – so it was best not to test a fully decked out tree with her just yet.

Neither Bucky nor Steve had grown up with the traditional American Christmas, but it was sure as hell fun to walk and goof around with the Avengers that were free to make the two-hour journey from the city, have Lucky sniff every single tree, have Wanda and Sharon get into a snowball fight that escalated into flying and using spy-techniques, all the while holding Steve's hand in his.

Of course, when Sam hit him with a snowball in the back of his head, he showed them what the metal arm was capable of.

The 'perfect tree' ended up being cut down by Bucky and Steve with two swift blows from each.

"Shouldn't you be doing this?" Rhodey asked Tony.

"I brought the superpeople along for a reason," Tony said as he stood and watched from a safe distance.

Bucky didn't mind, even when it meant that him and Steve would also be the ones to carry it back to the cabin. One of them could've done it if not for the awkward angles and sticky pine leaves, but it was only seven feet tall, a compromise that Tony and Pepper came to after about fifteen minutes of negotiation.

Pepper took Morgan from Tony on the way back so that Tony and Vision could experiment how density affects heat and thus melts snowflakes, and Nat and Sam made a game out of playing tag around Bruce, who stayed generously quiet while sipping steamy tea from his thermos.

Even through the muted, late daylight, the cabin glimmered like a gingerbread house with its snow-covered roof and lit fairy lights. Clint sang along to _Let it Snow_ , making Lucky whine with intense tail-wagging, and Steve had a hard time keeping his end of the tree upright, he was laughing so hard.

The owner awaited them with her two children bundled from head to toe in reindeer-patterned onesies, and also with a tray of hot chocolate in steaming mugs.

It must have been interesting to actually grow up in a Christmas tree farm, Bucky thought, while Pepper paid and Rhodey got the tree into a webbed cocoon, and the kids took selfies with the Avengers.

"Come here," Bucky told Steve, too, and made him turn around, so the trees would be visible in the background. Steve placed a kiss to his cheek, and Bucky took as many blurry photos as he could – these were the memories worth keeping, after all.

Tony had Happy bring the minibus around, which he had for some reason, and they all went back to the Avengers Tower. There was no stopping Tony, who took a quick nap on the way back, and thus recharged, dove headfirst into decorating.

Pepper fed Morgan and put her into her cradle while Tony and Rhodey fought over the best way to set the tree up.

"Let's have dinner," she told the team, and even though it wasn't Christmas yet, it sure felt like it. The warm food, the drinks, their friends all together painted a warm glow around the edges of Bucky's vision, and he took Steve's hand over the table to squeeze it.

Even Tony was persuaded to be sensible, so he put one of the Iron Man armors on to un-web the tree and fit it into the stand, a task which left what looked like a forests' worth of needles on the floor, and the armor looking like a hedgehog.

"Let's decorate!" Tony exclaimed after cleanup. "JARVIS, are you recording?"

"You okay?" Nat asked Pepper when she fell behind.

"Oh yes," Pepper said. "I'm just gonna sit here and do nothing else whatsoever."

And so she did, with a glass of cider, sat on the couch and even recorded the Avengers decorate a Christmas tree. Tony had more boxes of décor than an average shop would have, Bucky guessed, but it was worth it. The missing needles weren't even noticeable under the layers and layers of fairy lights and sugar cones and glass orbs and ribbons and fake hollies. Tony was doing the least of the decorating, given that he picked Morgan up again and was explaining everything to her, and to her credit, her big blue eyes followed his movement with interest (even if little understanding).

The rest made a game out of it. Wanda levitated things, and Vision levitated himself, so Rhodey almost bought out the armor's boots to be able to compete with them. Nat prevented him; she jumped onto Steve's shoulders and placed a bright yellow star to the top of the tree.

Bucky used his pine-resistant left arm to its full advantage, for which Sam called him a cheater because he was a sore loser.

By the time dusk fell, their tree stood tall, if a bit staggering, but proud. JARVIS projected a fire onto the fake fireplace, and Bruce made another round of Christmas tea that filled the room with the sweet and festive scent of cinnamon and apples.

Steve walked towards Bucky with intent, and also with something in his hand, and when he lifted his arm, Bucky saw that it was a piece of decoration imitating a mistletoe. He held it over their heads, and Bucky grinned.

"Yeah?" he asked and pulled Steve close.

"Yeah," Steve said, and kissed Bucky.

Maybe neither of them had cared for Christmas or had Christmases worth going back to in their memories; but now, here, they created ones that Bucky wanted to stay in his mind forever. He preferred Summer, and the warm rays of the Sun, and so did Steve; but when he had cozy clothes and inviting places and wonderful friends, Winter was pretty good too.

Wanda saw them and lifted Bucky’s blue scarf up from the couch where it had been tossed too, and wrapped around them, binding them together.

Steve blushed and laughed, and Bucky squeezed his hand.

Yeah, this would be a merry Christmas to add to their life.


End file.
